Son plus beau souvenir
by Nephtys81
Summary: Chaque année c'est pareil, il déteste Noël et met un point d'honneur à bouder cette fête. Mais un bouquet de gui va lui faire changer d'idée.


**Son plus beau souvenir**

Un ciel gris où tombait une pluie de flocons, un paysage noyé sous un épais manteau blanc, une forêt à perte de vue où chaque arbre s'était endormi, un lac silencieux piégé dans une gangue de glace, et au milieu de tout, un château aux multiples tours rendu invisible par la tempête de neige. Tel était le spectacle qu'offrait Poudlard et ses alentours en ce jour d'hiver. Et pour parfaire ce tableau enchanteur, c'était le jour de Noël.

L'école était parée de guirlandes, de bougies et de sapins hauts en couleurs. De ci, de là, des statues de glace s'offraient à la vue des élèves émerveillés. Les fantômes, rendus enthousiastes par la magie de Noël, chantaient des cantiques et lançaient des « Joyeux Noël !» au dessus de toutes les têtes. Même Peeves, l'esprit frappeur, voletaient dans les couloirs d'un air jovial sans créer de soucis majeurs. Dehors fleurissaient des bonhommes de neige plus originaux les uns que les autres, et des élèves s'amusaient à organiser des batailles de boules de neige. Depuis les cuisines, il flottait dans l'air un léger fumet délicieux, provenant de dindes rôties, de pommes de terre gratinées et de puddings, mettant d'avance en appétit bon nombre d'estomacs gourmands passant non loin. Le temps était à la fête et à la bonne humeur.

Mais pas pour tout le monde visiblement, car il s'en trouvait un pour détester cette belle fête et cette bonne humeur ambiante. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme aigri, au teint pâle et cireux, aux cheveux longs, ternes et gras, au regard noir et dur et à la silhouette élancée et anguleuse. Peu aimé, même par sa propre famille, il n'avait personne avec qui partager le bonheur de Noël, personne avec qui s'échanger des cadeaux, personne avec qui profiter d'un bon repas. Il restait désespérément seul dans son coin, oublié par les autres élèves. Il était assis à la bibliothèque, courbé sur sa chaise et fignolant son commentaire sur la Révolte Gobeline. Sa plume glissait sur le parchemin en crissant légèrement, son écriture était petite et un peu brouillonne, rendant la lecture parfois difficile. Il avait fait de gros efforts pour la rendre plus lisible, encouragé par ses professeurs qui ne manquaient pas de le féliciter chaque fois qu'il s'améliorait. C'était l'une des rares satisfactions qu'il avait, en dehors du fait de récolter de très bonnes notes dans toutes ses matières. Etudier était son seul plaisir, son seul loisir, la seule chose où il était doué. Pour lui, pas question de Quidditch, de bavboule et autres jeux extrascolaires. Soit il n'y excellait pas, soit il n'aimait pas. Il préférait parcourir les rayonnages de livres de la bibliothèque de l'école, et se gaver du savoir qu'ils regorgeaient.

Le jeune homme posa sa plume, et se relut. Et quand il termina sa besogne, son regard crispé et concentré changea pour trahir de la satisfaction et du soulagement. Son travail était impeccable et il ne doutait pas un seul instant que cela lui vaudrait la meilleure note de la classe. Il rangea soigneusement son commentaire dans son sac, puis ferma ce dernier avant de se lever. Il avait achevé la totalité de ses devoirs de vacances, sans doute même avant tout le monde, et le reste de son congé serait dédié à son temps-libre et à ses petites occupations personnelles, à commencer par trouver une nouvelle façon de se venger du quatuor d'élèves qui lui menait la vie dure, l'humiliant et l'insultant chaque fois que c'était possible. Ruminant ses sombres pensées, il sortit dans le couloir, quittant le silence et le calme religieux de la bibliothèque. Il prit la direction du grand escalier, et comptait descendre vers les cachots. Seulement, il ne descendrait pas les escaliers, pas tout de suite du moins. Il vit une chevelure flamboyante passer devant lui, puis le dépasser allègrement, marchant rêveusement sans faire attention à ce qui l'entourait, sans doute grisée par l'ambiance festive de ce jour. Elle était là, la seule personne au monde pour qui le jeune homme existait vraiment. Le regard du garçon s'adoucit, prenant un air presque amoureux pour finalement la suivre.

La demoiselle aux cheveux auburn continua sa route, filant guillerette dans le couloir. Déjà, elle voyait les escaliers se profiler derrière une porte laissée ouverte. Elle compter monter, pour rejoindre ses amies laissées quelques étages plus haut. Il fallait absolument qu'elle leur parle d'un garçon qui venait de lui faire sa déclaration. Un garçon brun, avec des lunettes, et qui jouait merveilleusement bien au Quidditch. Et même si elle n'avait pas répondu favorablement à son amour, elle n'en restait pas moins flattée et complètement chamboulée.

Au milieu du couloir, le garçon qui la suivait remarqua le gui accroché en bouquet au plafond. Et sa belle, ignorante de ce détail, y fonçait innocemment.

Peut être était-ce la magie de Noël qui faisait cela, peut être était-ce tout simplement le moment opportun, poussé par un élan d'inspiration ? Quoiqu'il en soit, notre jeune homme au physique ingrat et au cœur aigri décida de tenter sa chance et s'élança dans le couloir pour rattraper sa colombe. Il la héla, et elle arrêta son chemin exactement sous le gui. Pour le garçon, ce n'était pas une coïncidence, mais un signe. Il devait le faire, mener à son terme la quête qu'il s'était fixée. La demoiselle sourit à son approche, reconnaissant son ami qu'elle fréquentait depuis l'enfance. Elle se demandait ce qu'il faisait là, ce qu'il lui voulait, mais néanmoins, elle était ravie de le croiser. Mais pas autant que lui.

Il ne souriait pas beaucoup, et peu de chose pouvait égayer sa morne existence, sauf elle. Il adorait plonger son regard dans ces deux émeraudes qui sertissaient ses yeux en amande. Parfois, il osait frôler cette chevelure de soie brune aux reflets de feu. Il s'en dégageait un agréable parfum de fleur de printemps. Cette fille était chère à son cœur, elle était cette fleur qui s'épanouissait devant lui sans jamais se flétrir. Il souhaitait que jamais elle vieillisse, pour ne pas qu'elle subisse les outrages du temps, pour ne pas voir naitre sur son visage d'affreuses rides, et dans ses cheveux des mèches grises qui viendraient remplacer sa teinte brune chatoyante.

L'instant lui sembla long, comme ralenti par magie. Sa pensée restait figée sur les lèvres de son amie qui articulait, des lèvres roses ravissantes sur lesquelles il rêvait de déposer un doux baiser. S'il le faisait, il n'aurait pas besoin de mots pour lui faire comprendre la profondeur de ses sentiments pour elle. De toute manière, aucun mot n'était assez beau et fort pour qualifier ce qu'il ressentait pour elle.

Le jeune homme, rendu plus hardi, se pencha, glissa une main tremblante sous le menton de la belle aux yeux émeraudes, et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il ferma les yeux, appréciant la tiédeur de ce délicat baiser, la texture satinée des lèvres de sa bien-aimée, la beauté du moment. Ce serait sans doute la seule fois où il l'embrasserait à la manière d'un amant, sauf miracle. Il connaissait les inclinaisons du cœur de sa belle, et il ne faisait pas partie de sa liste rose de petits amis potentiels. Qu'importe, il garderait à jamais ce merveilleux souvenir au plus profond de son être, tel un remède contre la morosité de sa vie.

La belle, surprise, ne comprit pas tout de suite. Elle resta figée et docile, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. Puis, elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était trompée sur le jeune homme. Sur ce qu'il était, sur ce qu'il ressentait vraiment pour elle. Et au lieu d'en être dégoûtée, elle en fut désolée. Elle n'osa pas rompre ce baiser, qui au final demeura chaste et sans prétention. Un baiser teinté d'innocence et d'amour s'entremêlant maladroitement, mais sincèrement.

Quand le jeune homme éloigna enfin ses lèvres de ceux de sa belle, il paraissait embarrassé, et devant l'air ahurit et interrogateur de la jeune fille, il leva un index vers le bouquet de gui qui trônait au dessus de leur tête.

N'est-ce pas la tradition de s'embrasser quand deux personnes se retrouvent sous le gui ?

La jeune fille se sentit idiote et amusée. Elle admira l'ingéniosité de son camarade qui avait profité d'une vieille tradition de Noël pour exprimer ses sentiments. Et quelle manière de s'exprimer, car elle était douce, audacieuse et touchante. Mais la demoiselle ne partageait pas ces sentiments honorables, car elle avait en tête une toute autre personne que lui. Elle s'en excusa maladroitement, mais le remercia de son attention en le gratifiant d'un sourire ravi. Il rougit, baissant la tête pour masquer sa gêne, et elle se mordit les lèvres, se sentant coupable de le rejeter. Toute aussi gentille qu'elle fut avec lui, cela restait un refus qui allait le blesser profondément.

Finalement, plongés dans un silence embarrassant, la belle décida de partir et laissa donc seul son ami. Il n'était pas aussi triste et meurtri qu'elle le supposait, car il caressa sa bouche avec bonheur, ses lèvres fourmillant agréablement, comme si le baiser se prolongeait. Il s'était attendu à un refus, pire, à ce qu'elle le repousse violemment. L'expérience fut plus agréable qu'il ne le pensa et il resta bêtement sous le gui, étrangement songeur.

Cette année là, ce malingre jeune homme s'offrit le plus beau Noël de sa vie, et son cadeau fut de loin celui demeura le plus impérissable dans sa mémoire. Et quand la vie était trop insupportable pour lui, il partait se cacher et berçait dans son esprit ce secret souvenir chéri.


End file.
